A little surprise
by MFord89
Summary: A future OC fic, Mariss and Ryan are getting married and expecting a baby (some summer and seth in it).As everything for Ryan seems perfect, he runs into Theresa after not seeing her for years, and she had a surprise for him.
1. Default Chapter

A little surprise  
  
Summary: Ryan and Marissa get married kind of young, about 22, after Marissa becomes pregnant with Ryan's child, right after college. Both having high paying jobs, and buying a Newport house with a child on the way, life for the two seems perfect. Then, when Ryan and Seth are out one day a little outside of Newport, close to Chino, they run into Theresa. Ryan finds out a secret she has been hiding from it.  
  
A/N: I got this idea after seeing the end of last week's episode, so it probably is very predictable. I am also not sure how original it is. Anyway, please review if you red this and let me know what you think of it, whether it be good, or constructive criticism. I want to hear what you think so please review.  
  
Marissa walked outside on the beach, outside of her Newport home. It was summer time, about July, and in the past month a lot of great stuff had happened. First, her graduation from college was great; she was now going to be working as a writer for a popular fashion magazine in just a few mere weeks. Also, a few weeks after graduation, Ryan had proposed to her. It made sense, seeing as they had been dating since high school (even though it was kind of on the rocks their junior year of high school). Loving him as much as she did, Marissa said yes.  
As if that weren't exciting enough, the next couple of weeks Marissa realized she was late. At first, blowing it off as having to do with stress from graduation and all, she didn't think that much of it. After two weeks, she thought it was possible that maybe she was pregnant. Three home test came out positive, it was then she decided to tell Ryan and they went to the doctors together to confirm. It wasn't more then a few days later, they both found out, she was pregnant.  
Marissa was a little shocked; it wasn't planned at all. After getting over the shock of it, she became really excited.  
Even though it was kind of on short notice, an August wedding was being planned. She didn't want to have to get a maternity wedding gown, and she figured it would be nice to be married before giving birth. Now, tonight, at the end of July was her shower that Mrs. Cohen had planned for her. Julie had not wanted anything to do with it, she never expected Marissa to marry Ryan. Marissa waited outside on the beach for Ryan to get back from work. About five minutes later, he arrived.  
  
He walked down and sat next to her holding her hand, "Are you ready to get going?"  
  
He kissed her on the cheek, and she replied, "Yeah, I am all set."  
  
He pulled her up, and they walked to the silver BMW together.  
  
"Sorry I had to leave you this morning after the appointment, I really didn't want to, but I had to get back to work badly."  
  
Marissa nodded, he was referring to the Dr.'s visit this morning, to check on the baby and everything, now being about 2 months pregnant.  
  
"Ryan, it is ok, advertising is a tough business, especially when you're just starting out, thank you for even being able to go."  
  
He held her hand the rest of the ride there, not more then a couple of minutes, they arrived at the Cohen's house.  
  
As Marissa and Ryan walked in, they both spotted Seth, they hadn't expected to see him there. Summer was also there, Seth's arm around her.  
  
Ryan walked up to him and hugged him, "Wow man you made it, I wasn't expecting you to be here, being so busy in New York,"  
  
"Nah, of course I wouldn't miss it man, besides as your best man I think I need to start going over the bachelor party with you."  
  
"Yeah, that's true," he then noticed Summer, "Oh hey, thanks for coming!"  
  
"Well, ya know, I came for Marissa, not you Ryan," She laughed a little and hugged him.  
  
Marissa also hugged Seth, and her and Summer went off and talked a little. Marissa hadn't told anyone about the pregnancy, since it wasn't all that long ago her and Ryan found out for sure. She wanted to tell Summer in person, and with Summer now living in New York (her and Seth were going to be moving back to California soon, since she had graduated and Seth was transferring to a California law school).  
  
"Hey Summer, I kind of wanted to talk to you about something," Marissa told her, as soon as they reached the Cohen's bathroom. Both of them were around the mirror, as if to do makeup or hair.  
  
"Sure Coop---Oh my god! I just realized something, after you get married, I won't be able to call you that anymore! There is no cute nickname for Atwood!"  
  
Marissa laughed, Summer had made it sound as though she had a true catastrophe on her hands, "Summer, it's ok, you can always still call me that if you want, anyway now for wanted I wanted to tell you."  
  
Back outside, Ryan and Seth sat down talking. Not a lot of people were there yet, seeing as it was still early.  
  
"Yeah, so Summer and I are moving back next week, we're going to stay here for a little bit, while we wait for a condo to open up."  
  
"Wow, you didn't tell me you were planning on moving back! That's great man. In fact, while waiting for a condo to open up, if you want, you can stay with Marissa and me. I know she won't mind, she will probably love having Summer around."  
  
"I didn't tell you because we were only going to move back if I got into law school here, well I was anyway. Summer is going to be working at the same place as Marissa, so she was going to moving back here regardless, but I had to wait to see if I got in. I didn't want to be embarrassed if I didn't, which is why I didn't tell you. As for the offer, Summer and I would hate to put you out. If you and Marissa really don't mind, then I would love to take you up on that offer. I mean I love mom and dad, but ya know, have to sneak around to be a lone with Summer would feel a bit like I was still 17."  
  
"Wow man, well I'm glad you got in.. Yeah of course we don't mind. Oh, well that shouldn't be the reason to not want to stay with them. I didn't give you permission to have sex with Summer in my house, only to stay there," He laughed letting Seth know he was joking.  
  
Back in the bathroom, Marissa had just told Summer about how she was pregnant.  
  
"WOW! Are you serious? That is awesome!" She gave Marissa a huge hug.  
  
"I know its kind of early, seeing as I am only a few months pregnant, but I would love for you to be his/her godmother. I would also like for Seth to be his godfather, but I'll leave the decision up to Ryan, but who else would he pick?"  
  
"Wow, I wasn't expecting that, but yeah, of course I will be. I am so happy for you and Ryan. This is so exciting."  
  
"Yeah it is, thank you for agreeing to be the godmother, it means a lot to me. Well anyway lets go out there, it is my shower after all."  
  
Summer and Marissa both went outside and Marissa saw Kirsten.  
  
She went up and gave her a hug, "Thank you, this party it's all ready amazing, it looks so pretty and the cake looks gorgeous. I just wanted to thank you for all the hard work for it and all."  
  
"It's no problem, I was happy to do it, have fun!"  
  
Marissa talked to her for a while, then went over and talked to Ryan.  
  
He kissed her, "so how do you like the shower so far?" He asked her.  
  
"It's great, I can't wait until the wedding," She kissed him back.  
  
"Hey, I wanted to ask you something. I'm sure Summer told you about how her and Seth are moving here, and are going to look for a condo, and while looking and waiting for one, they were going to stay here, w/ Sandy and Kirsten, but I offered to let them say with us. I figured you wouldn't mind, but I wanted to check."  
  
"No of course I don't mind, we'll finally get people to use the guest rooms!"  
  
"Soon we'll get to make two of them into a baby room and nursery,"  
  
Marissa kissed him, "Yeah, I can't wait."  
  
A/N: Review, it's a little short, more in the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

A little surprise  
  
Summary: Can be found in the previous chapter.  
  
A/N: I got this idea after seeing the end of the Las Vegas episode. Therefor it probably is very predictable. I am also not sure how original it is. Anyway, please review if you red this and let me know what you think of it, whether it be good, or constructive criticism. I want to hear what you think so please review.  
  
Chapter 2, It's been revealed.  
  
It was exactly a week later that both Summer and Seth arrived to stay with Marissa and Ryan. It had been really fun, it felt as if they were in high school again, the late nights of going out, watching movies, just all these kinds of things. They weren't though, it was now very different. Marissa and Ryan were expecting a baby, and getting married in just a few months, and Seth was about to go to law school.  
Now, it was the weekend. Summer and Marissa had decided to go shopping for new cloths and such. So Ryan and Seth decided to hang out. Seth and Ryan first decided to get some coffee and this little corner café place.  
While waiting in line, Ryan noticed someone in front of him. She was tall and had dark, long hair. From behind, it kind of looked like Theresa. He hadn't seen her since the summer before senior year. He had tried calling a few times, but her mother told him she had left about a week after her 18th birthday, and she hadn't heard her from her since. That was a while ago.  
Ryan waited for the girl to turn around, before he would ask if it were her or not. As she got her coffee, she turned around to walk out and froze when she saw him, he kind of froze too, neither saying a word.  
  
Seth, noticing who it was broke the silence, "Theresa, wow, I haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but see I'm kind o in a rush, and I better be," Theresa was interrupted by a little boy who seemed to be about four years old.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! I couldn't find you!" The kid echoed.  
  
"Sorry about that," She handed the little boy the bag, "here, go find a table and have your donut and juice, I'll be over there in a few minutes."  
  
Seth's cell phone suddenly rang, so being polite; he walked outside to talk.  
  
Now, it was just Ryan and Theresa. They grabbed a table to talk, Theresa looked like she was getting pale, as if she was nervous.  
  
"How have you been?" Ryan asked her.  
  
"I've been ok," She mentioned.  
  
"I haven't seen you for, years," Ryan told her, as if she didn't know.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I kind of just ran away. I was faced with a problem about four years ago, and I thought the easiest thing would be to, run away. I didn't know what else to do. I moved to Florida around the time I was 18, and lived with a cousin of mine who lives down there. Eventually, I called my mom, and let her know where I was and all, and let her know what was going on." She tried to explain this all to him.  
  
"I don't get it, what was this problem that was just so bad you had to run away from the people that cared about you the most?" Ryan was trying to make sense of this all.  
  
"Ryan, I really don't know how to tell you this. You're going to hate me so much for not telling you, since it involves you so much."  
  
"Just tell me Theresa!" He was really confused right now, and really wanted to know what it was.  
  
"Ryan I ran away because I was pregnant. I couldn't get an abortion, I never would have been able to live with it. Then, I thought about it, and I realized it could have been yours. I had totally forgotten to take my pill that night that we had sex, and I hadn't ever forgotten with Eddie. I talked to Eddie about it, without bringing up your name. We took a test, and he wasn't the father. He then broke up with me. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't because, you're life was going so well. You were going to that great school, doing well there, and only had a year left. Also you had a true family for once, and Marissa. I knew if I told you, you would have wanted to help, by giving up you're life. I couldn't live with myself for that. I also didn't want to tell my mom because she is extremely religious. I did the only thing I felt was right, I ran."  
  
"So, um, that boy over there, is, um mine?"  
  
"Yes, his name is John."  
  
"Does John know about me?"  
  
"Yeah, I've told him about you, and he has asked about his dad before. I have a boyfriend now. Him and John totally get a long really well, but if your willing, I think you should be in his life a little bit. Just take him maybe a weekend now and again or something."  
  
"Yeah, I mean it is the least I could do."  
  
"Don't feel bad Ryan, you didn't know. It's my fault you weren't in his life before. Come on, let's go talk to him."  
  
Theresa and Ryan both went and saw down, Theresa next to him, and Ryan across.  
  
John looked up and kind of took a double look at Ryan.  
  
"You're him! You're Ryan...I mean Dad! She showed me pictures before!"  
  
"Yeah, I am," He smiled.  
  
"I can't believe I finally get to meet you! Can I give you a hug?"  
  
"Yeah, sure".  
  
Ryan stood up and let John give him a hug. Tears could have almost filled Ryan's eyes. He felt bad for the boy; his life wouldn't be normal. Ryan had always made a promise, when he had a family; he would never let them get split up. He wanted his kids to come to a nice home everyday, basically, not to live the way he did. It was all ready starting off wrong, not knowing his father for years. Though, it wasn't his fault, and he understood why Theresa did what she did, he still felt bad. John was going to be a big part of his life.  
  
Seth came back into the café to see this, and he was confused. He sat down though and waited for Ryan to be ready to leave.  
  
Ryan finished hugging him then said, "Well I have to go now, because Seth is waiting and I have some stuff to do,"  
  
John looked up at him, "Daddy, will I ever see you again?"  
  
Ryan bent down, "of course you will, soon, I promise."  
  
Ryan asked to talk to Theresa for a minute, they stepped aside.  
  
"So can I have you're number, so I can call soon and schedule some times for me to see him, spend time with him and whatever," Ryan asked her.  
  
"Sure," Theresa told him, he handed her his cell phone and she programmed it in for him.  
  
"I just bought a condo in Newport, so if you're still living in Newport, it won't be a long drive or anything to come and get him, or see him, or whatever. Also, I am sorry about him calling you Daddy so soon. I mean, I know a lot has just happened to you in ten minutes. I've had different boyfriends over the years, and I told him never to get attached to them, because they don't always last forever. He has always want a father figure in his life, and never really has. When he saw you, he was thrilled, and he is only a kid, he couldn't help it." Theresa tried to explain.  
  
"Yeah, that is fine. I will admit, this was such a big shock to me, but I can deal with it. Yeah, I do still live in Newport. Marissa and I just bought a house up there."  
  
"Wow, that's great. You're own house. Are you two married?"  
  
"Engaged the wedding isn't that far away, August 22."  
  
"Well, I hope I'm invited." Theresa smiled.  
  
"Yeah, of course. I would have invited you, in fact I tried to, but I couldn't get in touch with you."  
  
"No, it's my fault for making myself no be able to be reached."  
  
"All right, well I will call you soon in a day or so, bye."  
  
Ryan waved bye, and walked out with Seth.  
  
"What was that all about? What is with the kid?" Seth asked Ryan.  
  
"Well, I just found it, he is mine."  
  
"Woah! What do you mean?"  
  
"Well back, do you remember when Marissa and I broke up, and Theresa and I slept together? Well we did. Then she had just kind of left, that's the last time I saw her, then I ran into her today and found all this out."  
  
"Are you and her, getting back together?" Seth asked, kind of worried.  
  
"NO! We're not getting back together. I want to spend time with John and all, but I am marrying Marissa. Theresa and I just weren't mean to be."  
  
"How do you think Marissa will feel about John? Do you think she will be mad?" Seth asked, wondering.  
  
"She shouldn't be. I've always told her the truth, and I honestly didn't know about any of this until today, and her and I were broken up when it all happened, so she has no right to be."  
  
"Yeah, so anyway, where to?"  
  
A/N: Alright, I'll update soon, the next chapter will be him telling Marissa and how she feels about it and all. Review please! 


	3. Chapter 3

A little Surprise

Chapter 3, Telling Marissa...

A/N: I have not updated in so long. I haven't been into writing much lately, I don't know why, but I have decided to keep up with my stories as best I can. I really respond well to reviews, but I don't NEED them to write, but some helpful criticism as how to make the story better, or just simply telling me what you think about it is always good for me.

Ryan and Seth headed back to the house. Ryan hadn't really said much the whole ride home, Seth kept rambling on, but Ryan didn't realltly pay attention. So much was going on in his mind. His SON with Theresa, that he never knew about it. His biggest concern was of course how Marissa was going to take it. He would like to think she would take it well, but he didn't know if it was going to turn out that way.

As they pulled into the driveway, they realized Marissa's car was gone. When they entered the house, both Marissa and Summer were gone. Most likely out shopping or something like that. Ryan wanted to call her, and tell her to come home right now, but he of course didn't. He didn't want to alarm her, and he knew telling her was going to be very hard. He just wanted more then anything for everything to be okay.

He should have expected something to come up like this. His life was going to perfect, of course something had to come and fuck everything up.

Seth spoke, "Man, I'm really sorry about all this, but I am sure Marissa will understand. You just need to explain everything."

"Seth, I can barley even handle this, and its my fault. I have no idea how she is going to be able to handle this. It's just such, bad timing."

"Yeah. Well you two will need a lot of time to talk, so how about I take Summer out to dinner, so you guys can be a lone for this."

"Thanks Seth."

Seth usually tried to make people feel better, but he knew his rambling and corny jokes weren't going to help Ryan, if anything they would just annoy him, so he decided to call Summer, sure enough, they had gone out shopping, and he asked her to go to dinner, she liked the sound of that, seeing as she was starved. He then got in the shower quickly, and got dressed. While he was getting dressed, Summer and Marissa both got home. Summer told Seth she was ready, which surprised him. Usually Summer need to change and do all that stuff. But hey, he wasn't complaining.

Marissa went in and kissed Ryan. He kissed her back, and thought to himself, "this is going to be really hard."

Once they parted, Ryan looked at her and said, "We need to talk."

Marissa seemed a little alarmed, scared, "Alright, about what."

"Sit down, we'll talk."

"Okay," She said, still having no idea what this could be about.

"This isn't easy for me to say at all. I never thought I would have to," He paused for a minute.

"Ryan...I swear if you're breaking up with me...you can't! I am having your baby..."

Ryan kissed her in the head, "Marissa, I'm not breaking up with you, just listen, please."

"Seth and I went to go get some coffee this morning. While there, we ran into Theresa. It has been years since I've talked to her, let a lone see her. She tried to rush right off, then she had this little boy with her, and he interrupted. So she had him go sit and eat his breakfast, while her and I sat down and talked. Seth had gone outside to take a phone call. This is important, do you remember when me and you broke up?"

"Yeah, like back junior year for a little bit, because of Oliver or something. It was for like a week or something..., look Ryan I am not getting it? So you ran into Theresa, what's the big deal? Is she coming over for dinner or something?"

Being reminded it had only been that short of a time, made it that much harder.

"Well while you and I were apart, even though it was a short amount of time, Theresa and I slept together, and that little boy she had with her, well he is mine."

Marissa felt totally shocked, "What and you're just telling me this now?"

"Marissa I didn't know until today, I hadn't talked to her since the end of junior year, she left, and that is why. I have no secretes from you. If I had known I would have told you, which is why I am telling you now, as soon as I, myself found out."

Marissa looked a little shocked, he went to grab her hand and she instead pulled away.

"I don't feel like talking about it right now Ryan, I'm gonna go take a nap, just leave me alone."

She walked away, and Ryan sighed. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. He felt terrible, but what could he do? He supposed she just needed time.

Ryan just sat on the couch and tried to keep himself together, and give her the space she needed.

Meanwhile, Marissa buried herself under the covers and cried. She wasn't mad at Ryan, she was just upset in general. Just, they were apart for like a week, and she thought she had meant more to him then that. But then again, it wasn't like had just met Theresa, they had known each other, and probably both made a bad decision. Right now, she just didn't want to talk about, she needed some time.

A/N: I am all ready working on the next chapter. I know naturally, Marissa would be a little upset, which I am trying to show here a little bit, however if you remember last season, she wasn't that mad when he found out Ryan had gotten her pregnant, she wasn't really all that mad at him. Well I should have the next chapter up very soon. Probaly tomorrow. I know this is short, but it was just a start.


End file.
